


You Look Beautiful

by Justwaitforit



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justwaitforit/pseuds/Justwaitforit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin looks at sexy pictures he took of Danny.  Danny fucks Arin.  I wrote this at midnight and I refuse to proofread it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Beautiful

Arin inserted his camera’s memory card into his computer.Just two days ago, Danny and himself had been in New York for a convention.While Arin sat alone in his office sorting through the photos, Danny was still on the east coast.He had decided to stay for an extra day in order to visit his parents in North Jersey.Arin had to return in order to make up for the work days lost in New York.That was fine, though.Danny’s plane would be landing any second now and he’d be home soon.

Arin couldn’t wait.It had felt like an eternity since the two were alone in their hotel room.The convention had provided them with room with two beds, but one bed was left untouched for the entire weekend.

Finally, the photos from their last night in New York flashed onto Arin’s computer screen.Arin scrolled through his photos and recalled the events.Danny had been sitting up in bed, reading some novel he had purchased at the airport.A few of his messy curls rested on the top of the rims of his glasses.Once Arin emerged from the bathroom after preparing for bed, he saw Danny push the curls from his eyes and then flip a page with the same hand.His legs sat comfortably over the comforter as Arin smiled at him, leaning on the doorway between their room and the bathroom.He began walking towards Danny, and once Danny noticed, he put down his book and placed it on the nightstand, next to Arin’s camera.Arin got up onto the bed and stood up on his knees, placing one on each side of Danny’s torso.He leaned down and started kissing Danny.

Danny wiggled underneath Arin as Arin intertwined his fingers through Danny’s hair.Danny began to paw at Arin’s t - shirt.Arin pulled away to take his own shirt off.When he tossed the cloth onto the floor, he looked back at Dan, whose hair was particularly messy from Arin playing with it.His face had the slightest tint of pink to it from their kisses and he looked absolutely beautiful in the dim light of their hotel room.He giggled and reached over to the nightstand and began to turn on his camera.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked with a lighthearted sigh.

Arin pressed the camera to his face and took his first shot of the evening.“Capturing the moment,” he answered as the camera flashed.

“Why?”

Arin looked down at his camera, examining his photo.“You look beautiful.”

Danny blushed and smirked at his boyfriend.He took off his glasses and then his shirt.Arin sat up and got off of Danny.He sat down on the bed and pressed the camera to his face again.“Pose for me,” he commanded.

Danny loved the camera just as much as it loved him.Back in California, waiting for Danny for return home, Arin unzipped his pants and dropped them to his ankles.He spit in his left hand before wrapped his fingers around his dick and scrolling through the photos with his right hand.

The first photo was just of Danny’s head and bare torso.He was giggling, flustered and shy like a teenager.In the next, he looked more relaxed.It was a full body shot of him in bed in nothing but his boxers.As the photos went on, they got more and more intimate.The film exposed Danny pawing at himself over his boxers, and then eventually inside of them.Arin had removed them at some point.Danny’s suave, relaxed expression had changed to a more desperate and needy one.Beads of sweat glimmered on his forehead and the flash made him seem to glow as he touched himself on the bed.His hungry eyes stared at the camera as his back arched and he thrusted into his hand.

At some point during that night, Arin couldn’t take it anymore.He started to paw at his own dick.When Danny noticed, he crawled onto his knees and starting licking Arin’s shaft.Arin shook nervously and excitedly as his camera captured Danny in his most raw form.Danny stared up at the lens as he filled his mouth full of Arin.

Arin stopped scrolling through the photos.The particular one of Danny taking his entire dick and making complete eye contact with the camera was too much for him to handle.He pumped hard into his lap and began moaning loudly in his office.His grunts and the slaps of his hand hitting his thighs seemed to echo off of the walls and he squinted at the photo of Danny.

He almost didn’t even hear his phone begin to ring.

He reached for his phone and Danny’s name appeared over the screen.Phone in one hand, dick in the other, he answered, “Hey, dude.Just land?”

“Nah,” Danny responded.“I’m driving home now.Didn’t you get my texts?”

Arin took his phone from his ear and looked to see several missed text messages from Danny informing Arin of his status and whereabouts.

“Oops.Didn’t see you had texted me.Sorry,” he breathed.

“What are you up to?”

“Just looking at some of the pictures from New York.”

“Oh yeah?Take any good ones?”

Arin whimpered under his breath.He bit his lip before answering, “A few.”

Danny’s voice lowered about an octave and he practically cooed into his cell - phone, “Are you touching yourself?”

Arin didn’t say anything.He just let himself openly moan into his cell - phone, practically crying out for Danny.

Danny laughed.“If I keep listening, I’m going to crash my car.I should be home soon.”

“Hurry,” Arin whined.His dick was throbbing his grip and he didn’t know how much longer he could wait.He just closed the windows on his computers and shimmied his feet out of the legs of his pants.He ran to his bedroom, taking off his shirt on the way there, and practically jumped into his bed.He grabbed a bottle of lube from the drawer of his night stand table.He squeezed the bottle and allowed a generous amount of the liquid to fall into his hands.Slicking up his fingers, he lifted up his legs, thighs resting on his chest.He reached down and began to rub his asshole, crying out Danny’s name as he did so.

Unable to wait any longer, he began to insert one finger into himself.It didn’t take long for him to take the whole thing, and he eagerly added another.However, no matter how many fingers he added, it’d never be enough to fill him up like Danny could.

He cried out for his boyfriend.So distracted by pure pleasure, he didn’t even hear the front door open.He gasped when his bedroom door opened, but instantly relaxed when he recognized it as Danny.

Danny gasped at the sight of Arin, leaking all over himself and their bed and he desperately tried to pleasure himself.Danny refused to waste anytime.They had to make up for the time 24 hours since Arin left Danny behind in New York.

Danny ripped off his own shirt and jeans and began kissing Arin hungrily and hastily.It wasn’t long until his own erection was matching Arin’s, throbbing and wet with pre - cum.

“Just had to start without me, didn’t you?” Danny growled.

Arin couldn’t form words.He just moaned in Danny’s mouth as Danny’s tongue explored Arin’s as if Danny didn’t know Arin’s body better than the back of his own hand.

Danny repositioned Arin’s legs so they pressed onto Danny’s shoulders.He took the hand inside of Arin and slowly pulled it out of them, only to quickly replace the empty void in Arin with his dick.

Danny shivered at the sensation, slowly taking his time to adjust to the sudden warm of Arin Hanson, but Arin had no interest in taking it slow.He reached his hands and cupped Danny’s buttocks, pushing him into himself.Danny groaned loudly in response.He thrusted hard into Arin, and Arin assisted him by thrusting back and continuously pushing Danny into himself.

Danny’s hands were anchored into the bed, keeping himself up.It required every bit of strength to support himself as he drove himself into Arin.Luckily for him, it didn’t take long for Arin to burst.Cum splattered all over their chests as he tensed underneath of Danny.He arched his back and screamed, gripping onto Danny’s back.He scratched at Danny’s shoulder blades, soon to leave cherry red marks.At the sight and sensation, Danny quickly came inside of Arin.He gave a few more lazy thrusts as the two of them finished before dropping his entire weight onto Arin’s chest.

They both panted hard before moving at all.Danny was the first to catch his breath.It was then that he slowly pulled himself out of Arin.He then started kissing the beads of sweat off of Arin’s forehead, one by one.

“I missed you,” he whispered.

Arin cupped Danny’s face and redirected his lips to his own.They continued kissing until Arin thought he was going to asphyxiate from lack of breath.That’s when he pulled away and rubbed his thumb on Danny’s face, lazily smiling up at him.He stared at Danny’s jet - lagged face while Danny looked back down at him.  His cheeks were tinted brown with whiskers from not shaving in the morning and the jet lag left him with slight bags under his eyes.  His curls fell down and surrounded his face as he hovered over Arin.  He glowed with a thin sheet sweat on his skin and his lips were swollen red.

 

“What is it?” he asked as Arin kept watching him.

“Nothin’,” he admitted casually.“You just look so beautiful.”


End file.
